They don't know you, nor do I
by Should'a worn a bell
Summary: "Jinx…" Kid Flash pleaded, taking a step forward. "They didn't mean it…" Takes place right after Titans together.


**INSaNITY is coming along fine... I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

She flinched away from him, stepping away like he was fire.

"Jinx…" Kid Flash pleaded, taking a step forward. "They didn't mean it…"

"Sure they didn't." she said bluntly. He just sighed, reaching out to hug her. She narrowly evaded his arms, sidestepping and keeping her eyes trained on her feet.

"You know it's not true."

"It is entirely true!" she snapped. Her eyes lit up, coloring her entire face pink, like paint on a canvas. "You can't trust me! I'm bad luck! Nothing can change that."

"I don't even know why I'm here. I'm just lying to myself."

His heart broke as he watched her turn to the water, looking down at her reflection. The water reflected the pink glow, bringing the rocks to life and attracting swarms of fish to the shallow water.

"You're not lying to yourself, Jinx." He argued, joining her at the waters edge.

"How should you know?" she asked, the words coming out almost like a growl. Her fists clenched tightly at her sides, forcing her knuckles to go white. "All you did was flirt with me. You don't know anything about me."

"Well then let's start now." He said, grabbing her hand and towing her to the larger rocks on the beach.

"Let's not, and say we didn't, okay?" she growled, trying to get him to release her hand.

"Come on, you want me to get to know you, and there's no better time than the present, right?" He said, sitting down on the rocks.

She crossed her arms and looked at him as if she were contemplating her choices.

She was trapped on an island, filled with superheroes, and was standing right in front of a speedster intent on getting her to talk.

"Fine." She conceded. His smile was so brilliant she could almost see her reflection in them.

"So, what should I know about you?" he asked, placing an arm around her waist.

"My criminal record. Take one look at that and you should be running in the opposite direction as fast as you can." She dead-panned.

"Where did you grow up?" he ignored her comment, tilting his head in that ridiculously innocent way that always made her talk.

"Real question is, where didn't I grow up?" She sighed, leaning back so her back was against one of the larger rocks.

"I was born in a city called South city." she said, twiddling her fingers. "Ironically, it's actually north of here. Way north. It's only called 'South' city because it's in the giant chasm, canyon, thing."

"I'm familiar with it." Kid flash said.

"Then I moved to Washington for a while. Blaine, not D.C." she added before he could ask.

"And then I spent some time in New Orleans." She smiled. "The culture there revolves around voodoo and mystical properties, so that was where I really learned about my powers."

"And then it was off to the Hive academy for me."

"Birth date?"

"June 7th, 1997."

"Favorite color?"

"… Blue." She muttered.

"I don't believe you. Really, what's your favourite color?"

"Red. Happy?" she asked, her cheeks dusted pink. "Next question?"

"What's your real name?" he questioned, leaning forward so he could see her face. "I mean, it's fine if you don't tell me, and I don't want to force-"

"Nicole. Nicole Diaz." She said, partially to herself. Her name tasted foreign on her tongue, as if she were saying it for the first time.

"Nicole?" he looked her over before breaking out in a huge grin. He held out his hand, as if they were meeting for the first time. "Nice to meet you. I'm Wally. Wally West."

"You're not very bright, are you?" she asked, taking his hand anyway.

"Not when I'm near you." he smiled. "You make all the guys melt into sludge. They write love poems, dreaming about the day they finally ask you out and you accept."

"You have a girl talking in your mind telling you exactly what to say, right?" She asked. "'Cause if not, then you seriously need to reconsider your sexuality."

"Well, girls are always on my mind." He smirked. "Although they're not usually talking…"

She cuffed him over the head, gasping in mock surprise.

"Pervert."

"Although there's this one girl. She's been the only thing I can think of. She's amazing, and funny, and she isn't afraid to put me in my place."

Jinx felt her stomach twist in a foreign emotion. Her heart tugged slightly as she leaned in to hear who this girl was.

"You know her actually. You know her really well." He said, his eyes flitting across her face. They looked up at her eyes, and then glanced quickly down at her lips.

"I do?" she whispered, leaning in on instinct.

"Yeah." He could barely get the word out before he closed his eyes, leaning in to close the distance.

At first it had been timid, and neither of them actually tried to change that, both focusing on the matter at hand.

But slowly it became more passionate as they pressed closer, wrapping their arms around the other.

"Her name's Nicole." He said as they parted for breath.

"And she's the most amazing person in the world." He said when they parted again.

"And I think I'm in love with her."

* * *

**That was horrible.**

**Inspiration: .com/watch?v=wJGsmGxQkNg&feature=autoplay&list=PL553DF84750C45473&playnext=12**


End file.
